The First Snowfall
by LovelySandNinja
Summary: Old story I deleted all my others but I wanted to keep this one up for someone else. Figure it wont matter lol.


**A/N: So this is a one shot. It's something that I actually have been wanting to write since December. I was inspired to write it while walking in a soft, light snow with a friend of mine. Something happened and I just pictured this scenario in my head. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it. 8D**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. Kishi-face does. Lucky man._

The First Snowfall

* * *

Walking hand in hand a couple wrapped in warm clothing slowly made their way through the streets of the small town they lived in. The dark fingers of the man laced within the pale white ones of the girls. His hand compared to hers was enough to hide the girls own.

The man looked down at the girl who was moving along next to him. He saw her light brown hair up in small fluffed out pigtails, her bangs coming down into her face softly moving back and forth with her movements. Covering her pale blue eyes for a moment then showing them again.

He watched as the girl noticed him looking down at her and stopped. She looked up at him and noticed there was a lot more trees around than before. They had made there way to the park in the middle of town, where they had first met, at least first met out of school where they hadn't associated at all before then. She saw the smile he was giving her and smiled back. "What were you staring at?" The girl asked curious.

The black haired, green eyed man just shook his head slightly and shrugged. "I was just looking at you." He replied really not able to come up with much of a reason.

"Ha! You really are a dork Kakuzu." The girl retorted and began to walk again pulling on the man's hand. "Staring at people for no reason."

Kakuzu blushed feeling embarrassed. If he was going to get caught staring he really did need to come up with better reasons why, maybe something more romantic where staring at her was concerned.

He continued after her as she pulled on his arm, he was a big man and she couldn't have dragged him if she'd tried, but it was nice to let her think she could. "Anna, you really should slow down now that we've gotten into the park," he stated a little worried. "You know how clumsy you can be, and there's tons of dead branches hidden under the leaves."

Gasping Anna let go of Kakuzu's arm. "Hey! Don't call me clumsy!" She huffed giving a pouted lip and a small glare.

She had swung around to look faced to face with him after the comment and he was now looking down at her. "I, um, wasn't trying to be mean…" He tried to reason. "I was just worried."

She continued to glare at him, but eventually sighed and began to walk ahead once again. "Men, just cant keep stupid thoughts to themselves." She said trying to get even in a way.

Kakuzu sighed a bit and followed after her. Had anyone else said that they'd have been pinned to a tree and getting their ass beat, he really did have a terrible temper when it came to people; though with Anna he could ignore things.

Running up to walk beside her, as she had been moving further ahead without him, he slid his left arm around her waist as to get closer to her and keep the same pace. The couple slowed down some, now just taking In the scenery together. The trees held dread frost bitten branches and leaves, and even though some might have found it a depressing site the two thought it was rather beautiful. Knowing that within the coming months the leaves would grow back, along with flower buds on the branches. It was beautiful both ways to them, anything could be beautiful when you were in love.

They walked slowly, aimlessly, huddled together just enjoying each others company and the time they had together. Though after about an hour of just walking around they walked to where the play equipment was located; Anna rushing over to the swing set and sitting upon one of the many swings.

Kakuzu walked over slower, he was about ten feet away when Anna had sat down and began to lightly swing. He watches happily and smiled at her as she grinned at him. He leaned against a tree and watched her, pulling his white coat tighter around him as he felt the wind rush by.

He wondered if today would be the first snowfall of the season. He knew it was one of Anna's favorite seasons and was actually hoping to spend the first snowfall with her. "Anna, are you cold at all?" He asked curious, seeing as the girl was wearing a skirt, though she was also wearing insulated tights under them.

Anna looked up a little bewildered. "Oh, uh, no are you?" She asked stopping the swing slowly staring over at him, wondering if he wanted to head to a warm place.

"A little, but I'm fine." He stated waving his hand and walking over to her and moving behind her. "I was just making sure you were okay." He placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed, sending the swing and Anna into the air a little.

Kakuzu began to push the swing while Anna kicked her legs up then pushed them back trying to gain more force. Back and Forth. Back and Forth. The swing and Anna went for a good fifteen minutes in content silence between herself and Kakuzu. They both had smiles on their faces, ignoring the chilling wind that was blowing. All there was, was the two of them at the moment.

Anna laughed as Kakuzu missed a push and accidentally stumbled a bit cursing to himself. "You alright?" She asked and while he was mumbling his reply she noticed it. "Hey! It's starting to snow!"

Kakuzu looked around and noticed it was indeed snowing lightly now. He watched as Anna slowed her swing to a stop and just watched as the snow fell. He moved to her side, his arms folded casually across his chest as he enjoyed watching the white frozen flecks fall.

He looked down at her after a moment and noticed some snow in her hair and on her jacket. The snow was starting to fall thicker and didn't melt right away. He continued to watch her quietly with a smile on his face. Enjoying the amazed look she had on her face as she watched the snow, until he noticed a small snow flake fall slowly towards her face and land lightly on her lips.

He blushed as he focused on it and had the urge to kiss her. Moving over slowly he tilted her head up lightly and she looked confused. The snow flake was slowly melting and he wanted a good excuse. "You have something on your lips…" He stated feeling a little dorky. "Let me get it for you."

Kakuzu leaned in slowly and his lips lightly brushed Anna's. He felt the light chill from the snow flake for a moment, but it was soon melted away as Anna returned the light kiss, making it slightly deeper.

He smiled a bit into the kiss and continued to kiss her gently for a few more moments, his thumb lightly rubbing along Anna's jawbone then he moved his hand down to her neck. Anna placed her hand over his and deepened the kiss a little further before they broke apart.

The snow was now falling in light torrents, pushing around against the air which was picking up. Kakuzu helped Anna up and smiled at her. Anna held a small blush across her cheeks as she moved into his arms; hugging one another in a small embrace.

Kakuzu leaned down slightly and placed a small kiss on Anna's forehead. "We better start heading to Itachi's or we'll be late for that party." He said reminding her of the party they had been invited too.

Anna nodded moving back from Kakuzu a bit before smiling up at him. He smiled back down at her and grabbed her small hand in his big one. They set off to the Uchiha's house hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Okay then, this turned out pretty good. I hope it wins the contest :D My friend better start on hers soon so we can get to the next stage of the contest! I didn't want to post this until she did hers as to not let her see what I'd done. But I guess that's okay. It shouldn't influence her in any way hopefully. Man, I spent a whole night writing this off and on. Thank goodness for music. But yeah. The main reason I'm posting this is because my friend has been asking me for something I wrote to read. So here you go Jessica! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for the cute Anna Kakuzu Picture you drew for me, which can be seen here ****i178./albums/w244/VampireAngel119/AnnaxKakuzucopy.png**

Just take the space out of between the / and i178. By the way I might write a chapter story to go along with this story/world/whatever. But I have to make more progress in my other story Hidden first.


End file.
